Control or Kill it
by Orange Sanguine
Summary: Quelque chose était arrivé pendant qu'il était parti. "Tu les tueras pour moi. Et tu nous rejoindras... Mon précieux." Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer garder le contrôle. [Presque OS -Tumblr Inspiration]
1. PARTIE 1

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Mr Jeff David Parait-il...

Situation continuum espace temps : Je reprends au même endroit que pour le 3.01 donc Jackson est parti. Mais je prends quelques petits détails de choses qui arrivent après. Je ne pense pas que j'ai besoin de préciser quoi, vous verrez par vous même (ou pas).

Résumer : Quelque chose était arrivé pendant qu'il était parti. "Tu les tueras pour moi. Et tu nous rejoindras... Mon précieux." Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer garder le contrôle.

SuperBêta : On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne ^^ TheCrasy

Note de l'auteuse : Coucou mes bêtes à poils ! Un petit *kofkof* OS *kofkof* (on y crois quand je dis OS?) inspiré d'un prompt trouvé sur Tumblr. Je vous invite à regarder les gifs dont je vous donnerai l'adresse à la fin de cette partie. Sur ce... Bonne lecture !

Xoxo

Peace and Laugh

Mrs S

[Partie 1]

L'homme loup se retenait au lavabo d'une salle de bain, ses longues griffes crissant contre l'émail. Il fixait son reflet inchangé depuis plusieurs minutes, sans bouger. Pourtant son esprit lui, était tourmenté. Des poils lui mangeaient les joues de façon inhabituelle, au contraire de ses sourcils qui avaient disparu pour ne former plus qu'une bosse avec son nez qui s'était aplati, il aurait pu en rire. Il aurait pu, s'il n'y avait pas ses crocs proéminents qui obligeaient sa mâchoire du bas à s'avancer. Il aurait pu en rire si ses yeux jaunes ne brillaient pas de façon surnaturelle. Il aurait pu en rire s'il ne sentait pas qu'il perdait lentement mais sûrement le contrôle. Il aurait pu en rire si ce n'était pas réel.

[Une semaine et trois jours avant]

Derek devait partir pour deux semaines, pour le reste de sa meute à savoir quatre loups et deux « humains » les règles étaient simples. Pas de grabuge, tout le monde se tient bien. Et surtout : ils ne devaient pas remuer pas la merde dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. En gros personne ne devait aller chercher des ennuis à la meute d'Alphas qui venait d'arriver en ville.

-Je ne serai pas joignable, expliqua Derek à sa meute, je serai de retour pour la pleine lune.

Stiles voulut comme souvent poser une question et commença à ouvrir la bouche, voyant cela Derek leva la main pour le faire taire. Ce qui fut étrangement efficace, surtout quand on savait que l'humain faisait régulièrement savoir à l'alpha que ses ordres ne marchaient pas sur lui.

-Non vous n'avez pas besoin de savoir ce que je vais faire.

Ce fut sur ces paroles qui ne surprirent -presque- personne que Derek partit au volant de sa Camaro. Il laissa ainsi sa meute au grand complet devant le loft qu'il venait de quitter. Stiles une fois la surprise passée se tourna vers les loups qui haussèrent les épaules pour certain ou l'ignorèrent pour d'autres, ils n'en savaient pas plus que lui. Puis un dernier regard à Lydia lui suffit pour comprendre qu'elle de son côté n'en avait absolument rien à faire.

La première semaine sans leur alpha se passa très bien, c'était les vacances Erica, Boyd, Scott et Isaac ainsi que Lydia et Stiles, profitaient du loft de Derek, mais surtout de son tout nouvel écran plasma pour se faire des marathons de séries. Et quand ils eurent finalement fini de regarder l'intégralité de Game of Thrones, chacun avait un chouchou (vivant ou pas) et il ne restait déjà plus qu'une semaine sans alpha.

La deuxième semaine fut légèrement plus chaotique. Stiles n'en pouvait plus de rester inactif et il avait commencé, sans rien en dire, à faire des recherches sur la meute d'alphas. Comme il n'avait que peu d'informations, il avait été obligé de mettre son nez un peu partout. Seulement, à peine trois jours avant le retour de Derek, Stiles avait mis son nez au mauvais endroit, ou au bon selon le point de vue, puisqu'il s'était retrouvé dans l'antre des alphas.

Stiles n'avait rien trouvé sur les alphas et il avait décidé d'aller voir Allison qui était revenue depuis peu en ville. Elle avait aménagé dans son nouvel appartement et il s'était rendu là-bas. Seulement s'il avait su qu'à la place de voir Allison, il allait être séquestré chez un inconnu, il aurait au moins pris sa batte de base-ball.

Seulement, rien n'avait laissé présager que l'homme à la canne blanche qui lui avait demandé de l'aide parce que son sac de courses était percé, allait une fois dans son appartement l'assommer sans aucune autre forme de procès. Et maintenant il était sur une chaise, pieds et poings liés, avec un mal de crâne horrible. Clignant des yeux Stiles essaya de retrouver une vision totalement nette, quand ce fut enfin fait il vit les yeux anormalement rouges de l'aveugle vu qu'ils n'étaient plus cachés par ses lunettes. Stiles tira sur les liens dans l'espoir vain de se détacher, malheureusement cela ne fit que lui entailler la peau et en plus signaler son réveil.

Effectivement l'homme face à lui, l'entendant enfin gigoter, s'approcha de sa proie. Il s'approcha même beaucoup trop à en juger par les battements frénétiques du cœur de Stiles. Quand le nez de l'homme arriva si près de son oreille que le jeune homme en sentait le souffle, il se mit inconsciemment à retenir sa respiration.

-Bonjour Genim. Susurra la voix de l'homme.

Stiles eut un frémissement de dégoût à cette voix avant de sortir sa défense habituelle : son sarcasme.

-Vous pouvez m'appelez Stiles, après tout on est proche, un peu trop d'ailleurs. En fait on est assez proche pour que vous me donniez votre nom, ce serait la moindre des choses puisque de toute évidence vous connaissez le mien.

L'homme eut un sourire malveillant que Stiles n'eut pas la chance de contempler car l'homme venait de décider de le renifler, l'empêchant de voir son visage.

-Ne sais tu vraiment pas qui je suis ? Tu m'a cherché pourtant.

-Un tueur maniaque à la hache ?

L'insolence de Stiles était de toute évidence déplaisante, puisque l'homme se redressa de toute sa stature et avec un air empli de fureur sur le visage il lui répondit enfin.

- _Je suis l'Alpha des Alphas ! Je suis le sommet des grands prédateurs !Je suis la mort, le destructeur des mondes. Je. Suis. Le Démon Loup !_

L'homme avait hurlé chacune de ses phrases, en hurlant plus fort à chaque fois, Faisant vibrer chaque miroir et vitre de la pièce. Faisant même trembler le corps de Stiles dans sa totalité. Cependant il était de notoriété publique que Stiles avait un instinct de survie très surfait. Ce fut pour cela qu'un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

-Vous êtes une Drama Queen, je demandais seulement votre nom.

Le loup vit rouge, jamais un humain ne lui avait parlé ainsi, pas même son émissaire trop souvent impétueuse. Il laissa son loup ressortir, montrant son vrai visage au garçon. Stiles n'eut plus qu'une seule pensée en le voyant, il était dans la merde. Même Peter n'était pas si effrayant. Ce loup était tout sauf normal. Son visage, s'il n'avait plus rien d'humain, n'avait également plus rien d'un loup. Il était apparemment sérieux : c'était clairement un démon, un démon loup.

Se délectant de la peur qui émanait du jeune homme l'aveugle eut un grognement venant des tréfonds de sa poitrine. Il jubilait à l'odeur de cette senteur âcre. Pourtant l'adolescent était toujours stoïque en apparence, il tâchait tant bien que mal de ne pas laisser transparaître sa peur. L'homme était intrigué par ce personnage, il se demandait ce qu'il adviendrait si...

Il se rapprocha de nouveau du visage de l'humain, les yeux ancrés dans les siens comme si sous cette forme il pouvait le voir. Stiles tremblait d'horreur mais malgré tout, il fixait son agresseur droit dans les yeux.

Le démon savait tout du jeune homme et de sa double vie, et alors qu'il utilisait sa vision de loup pour le voir, il se décida enfin, il ferait partie de sa meute.

-Deucalion, annonça simplement le loup pour se présenter.

Puis sans plus de préambule l'homme ouvrit sa bouche en grand, dévoilant ses crocs proéminents et sans prévenir il mordit un grand coup dans l'intersection du cou et de l'épaule de Stiles.

Hurlant de douleur, le jeune homme s'évanouit.

[...]

Stiles s'était réveillé tard dans cette nuit-là. Dans son lit, et à ses côtés il y avait un mot « Tu les tueras pour moi. Et tu nous rejoindras... Mon précieux » Stiles frémit en lisant ces mots, tentant de se souvenir des dernières heures il se mit debout. Il ne comprenait pas, ses mouvements étaient beaucoup trop rapides pour être normaux.

Alors qu'il ne réalisait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait un bruit assourdissant raisonna dans son crâne : un tic tac régulier, mais beaucoup trop bruyant. C'en était si douloureux qu'il plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles. Puis ce fut au tour de différentes odeurs très fortes d'agresser son nez. À cet instant il commença à se souvenir de ce qu'il c'était passé. Le jeune homme paniqué, courut jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Ce qu'il craignait était de toute évidence arrivé, agrippé au lavabo il fixait son reflet lupin avec un air horrifié, qu'allait-il faire ? Son père était en danger. _Je suis le danger._ Devait-il fuir ? Il ne savait pas. La meute était en danger, il allait être manipulé par Deucalion pour les tuer. Si l'esprit de l'hyperactif était tourmenté, son corps lui de bougeait pas d'un nano-milimètre. Comment allait-il faire ?

-Une ancre, voilà ce qu'il me faut allez Stiles réfléchis, se répéta-t-il comme un mantra, _une ancre une ancre._

Stiles ferma les yeux pour ne plus penser à ce que son reflet renvoyait, il pris une grande inspiration et réfléchit.

 _Maman_. Il tenta de se concentrer sur elle, mais cela ne marchait pas. Il sentait la colère de l'injustice de sa mort, qu'il avait enfoui toutes ces années, ressortir par vague. _Pourquoi Elle ?_ Ses mains se resserrèrent sur le lavabo dans un grincement sinistre.

 _Papa._ Son père voilà qui devrait l'aider, il se concentra, son père qui était toujours là pour lui. Son père constamment en danger. _Était-il toujours en vie ?_ Rien n'était moins sur, entre les êtres surnaturels dont il n'avait pas conscience et les méchants qu'il arrêtait tout les jours.

La panique le submergea de plus en plus et sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte son poing s'abattit sur le miroir. Une douleur se répandit dans sa main remontant dans son bras, mais elle repartit aussi vite. Les coupures se refermant sous son regard ébahi. Comment ces satanés loups pouvaient-ils se raccrocher à une personne alors que leur monde marchait sur la tête et qu'ils risquaient de mourir à tout instant.

Comment la colère pouvait-elle aider Derek ?

 _Derek._

Les minutes suivantes restèrent flous dans l'esprit de Stiles. Tout ce qu'il se souvenait c'était qu'il avait pensé à Derek qu'il avait reprit enfin pied à la réalité et que son visage avait de nouveau forme humaine, d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir entre les brisures du miroir.

-Je vais me faire engueuler.

[...]

Après cela les journées qui les séparaient du retour de Derek, et de la pleine lune, passèrent à une vitesse affolante. Scott soutenait comme il pouvait son ami avec l'aide des autres loups. Chacun y allant de son conseil, plus ou moins avisé, mais ils se rendirent vite compte que Stiles se contrôlait étrangement bien. Et ce, même si l'appel de Deucalion se faisait toujours plus présent à l'approche de la pleine lune. Et Stiles surprenait tout le monde en arrivant facilement à ne pas y répondre.

Il fit des recherches pour comprendre pourquoi il arrivait à lutter si facilement face à l'appel, et ce qu'il lut le laissa perplexe. Il mit cela de côté, décidant qu'il questionnerait Derek quand il rentrerait.

Et le jour du retour de l'alpha était enfin arrivé.

Il leur avait dit de venir au loft le soir même à sept heure pour la pleine lune. Aucun retard admis avait-il rajouté sur son message. Donc bien sur à cinq heures du soir, Stiles était au loft de Derek à toquer à sa porte. Lorsque Derek lui ouvrit, Stiles le salua d'un simple signe de tête.

-Derek, j'ai besoin de te parler.

Derek leva un sourcil face à l'air étrange qu'abordait Stiles, il inspira une bouffée d'air pour tenter de sentir l'état d'esprit du jeune homme. Mais tout ce qu'il retenait ce fut sa surprise de sentir que l'humain avait une odeur beaucoup trop forte de loup pour que ce soit normal. Il se demanda si Stiles c'était mit en couple avec un loup, sentant son loup s'insurger à cette interrogation il stoppa net ses pensées. _Ce n'était pas le moment._

L'alpha intrigué laissa passer Stiles en s'écartant de la porte. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier et s'installa sur le canapé posant ses bras sur ses genoux. Quelques minutes passèrent sans qu'aucun d'eux ne prenne la parole. Derek décida donc de s'asseoir sur la table basse devant Stiles, leurs genoux se touchant presque. Fixant le plus jeune il l'interrogea à sa manière : à savoir avec ses sourcils, méthode brevetée et très efficace.

-Quelque chose est arrivé pendant que tu es parti.

Derek fronça les sourcils, voulait-il vraiment lui parler de sa rencontre lupine. Scott n'était pas plus approprié pour ce genre de discussion ? L'alpha fronça plus encore ses sourcils en réalisant sa jalousie et il décida de laisser Stiles s'expliquer en gardant le silence... Et quand ce dernier releva finalement le visage vers lui, l'alpha ne sut pas quelle émotion prédominait les autres, la colère, le soulagement, l'envie, la tristesse...

-J'ai été mordu.

Les yeux de Stiles qui avaient une teinte dorée surnaturel ne laissaient plus aucun doute : l'odeur de loup ne venait pas d'un autre mais bien de lui-même.

L'alpha était triste, il savait que c'était quelque chose que Stiles n'avait jamais voulu. C'était même parce qu'il sentait son envie de le mordre se faire grandissante que Derek était parti. Mais étrangement, maintenant qu'il était loup, l'envie de le mordre était toujours là. Il avait envie de marquer ce loup comme sien, il avait envie que ce cœur qui battait la chamade batte pour lui... Il comprenait enfin le résultat des recherches qu'il avait faites durant ces deux semaines. Mais surtout, l'alpha était en colère, en colère contre celui qui avait oser faire ça à _son humain_.

Éloignant ses états d'âme il posa la question qu'il jugeait la plus importante pour le bêta :

-Peux-tu te contrôler ?

Pour toute réponse, le regard doré ancré dans celui de Derek reprit sa couleur normale et Stiles baissa les yeux. Derek ne dit rien réfléchissant à ce qui était arrivé. Il était parti à peine deux semaines pour éviter qu'il n'arrive quelque chose à Stiles par sa faute. Et finalement ce qu'il avait craint était arrive, à cause d'un autre. Mais puisque l'on parlait de l'hyperactif ce n'était pas tout : il réalisa qu'il maîtrisait étrangement bien son nouveau statut de loup et c'était ce qui l'intriguait le plus.

-Mais... Comment ?

Stiles ne répondit jamais à la question, relevant les yeux et croisant le regard de l'alpha, il prit une décision : Suivre son instinct.

Le liens qui a inspiré cette *kof* OS est :

http (deux points slash slash) hales-emissary (point) tumblr (point) com (slash) post (slash) 74728826629 (slash) teen-wolf-bingo-bitten-he-answers-all-his

BRAVO à toi qui a réussit a copier ce lien *clin d'œil*

Pour les anonymes (et les autres) vous pouvez me parler ici : orangesanguinefml (arobase) gmail (point) com


	2. PARTIE 2

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Mr Jeff David Parait-il...

Situation continuum espace temps : Je reprends au même endroit que pour le 3.01 donc Jackson est parti. Mais je prends quelques petits détails de choses qui arrivent après. Je ne pense pas que j'ai besoin de préciser quoi, vous verrez par vous même (ou pas).

Résumer : Quelque chose était arrivé pendant qu'il était parti. "Tu les tueras pour moi. Et tu nous rejoindras... Mon précieux." Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer garder le contrôle.

SuperBêta : On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne ^^ TheCrasy

Note de l'auteuse : Voici maintenant pour vous petits lutins des forêts, la partie deux de mon OS (oui j'ai envie de dire que c'est un OS). Je vais faire un peu ma chiarde mais : Si vous n'aimez pas mon histoire mais que vous avez lu jusque là, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui ne va pas (j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être à côté de la plaque avec cette histoire ^^) Merci d'avance (vous pouvez dire ce qui va aussi XD). Bref dans l'espoir que la suite vous plaira (Attentions M+ ^_^) BONNE LECTURE.

XOXO

Peace and Laugh

Mrs S

[Partie 2]

L'instinct de Stiles lui disait d'embrasser cet homme grâce à qui il parvenait à garder le contrôle : Son roc. Humain il avait toujours été attiré par le loup, mais il savait qu'ils n'étaient pas fait l'un pour l'autre, ou du moins il était sûr que Derek ne voulait pas de lui.

Mais à l'instant où il avait senti l'odeur de Derek avec son nouveau nez, il avait compris. Il avait compris pourquoi il était attiré par l'homme, il avait compris pourquoi il avait réussi à se contrôler rien qu'en pensant à lui.

Lorsque Stiles sentit enfin les lèvres de Derek se mouvoir contre les siennes et sa main attraper sa nuque pour approfondir leur baiser, il comprit qu'il avait eu tord de penser que Derek ne voulait pas de lui. Ce fut l'ancien humain qui, essoufflé arrêta l'échange en poussant Derek de ses mains sur son torse, les laissant là et le regard ancré dans le sien, il lui répondit enfin, expliquant pourquoi il se contrôlait :

-J'ai trouvé mon ancre. Et tellement plus...

Un sourire éblouissant, comme Stiles n'en avait jamais vu chez Derek, fleurit sur son visage, allant jusqu'à illuminer son regard, le rendant plus magnifique encore.

-À l'instant même où je t'ai rencontré, Stiles Stilinski, la colère ne m'a plus jamais suffi.

Stiles soupira avec un air dramatique.

-Tellement de temps perdu... Et en plus je découvre que tu peux être romantique.

Le loup de naissance se déplaça pour s'asseoir aux côtés de Stiles et avec un sourire prédateurs il l'attrapa par la hanche pour le tirer sur ses genoux.

-Tu veux que je te montre à quel point je suis romantique ?...

Sans attendre de réponse, l'alpha fondit sur la bouche devant lui, faisant enfin rencontrer leur langue pour se découvrir pleinement. Stiles, enivré par la joie d'être enfin dans les bras qu'il avait si longtemps voulu laissa ses mains glisser sur la peau chaude sous le tee-shirt sombre. Derek soupira dans leur baiser en sentant les mains joueuses se balader il descendit les siennes de chaque côté de l'hyperactif jusqu'à arriver à ses fesses pour les empoigner pleinement et ainsi le rapprocher le plus possible.

L'alpha était, grisé par les sensations, enivré de son odeur, soûl de son goût mais surtout, il se rendait enfin compte qu'il pourrait garder Stiles auprès de lui : Il voulait de lui. Il pourrait le garder à ses côtés, il pourrait le faire sien, il pourrait le marquer comme sien et lui aussi pourra être marqué comme lui appartenant.

En écho à ses pensés Derek quitta la bouche qu'il vénérait pour aspirer et lécher la peau fine dans le cou du jeune loup. Quand un petit soupir sortit de la bouche de l'hyperactif l'alpha y mit plus de passion encore, alternant entre sa langue et ses dents pour mordiller. Quand un grognement fit vibrer la gorge qu'il glorifiait il s'arrêta et sourit tout contre la peau.

Stiles sentant la moquerie posa une main sur la bosse que plus rien ne pouvait cacher dans le pantalon de son vis-à-vis.

-Tu veux _vraiment_ jouer à ça ?

Pour accompagner ses paroles le jeune loup empoigna plus fermement le sexe durci entre eux, faisant grogner doucement le plus âgé qui se laissa donc torturer avec plaisir encore quelques temps.

Quand le plus âgé en eut enfin assez de laisser Stiles s'amuser avec ses nerfs il le prit par les fesses et il le déposa sur le canapé. Une fois installé entre ses jambes il fit monter le tee shirt de celui-ci jusqu'au niveau de ses coudes, et le laissa là, les bras au-dessus de la tête.

Stiles grogna, il n'aimait pas être coincé et l'autre tenant toujours le tee-shirt l'empêchait de bouger. Mais un baiser rapide, suivit une myriade de baisers qui suivaient le chemin de ses grains de beauté fit stopper les grognements du jeune loup pour les remplacer par des soupirs appréciateurs. Puis quand Derek s'arrêta le temps d'embrasser les boutons de chair sensible, l'un après l'autre les soupirs de l'hyperactif se firent de moins en moins discrets et devenaient de doux gémissements aux oreilles de l'alpha.

Désireux de descendre plus bas et sentant que Stiles ne luttait plus contre sa prise l'alpha lâcha le tee-shirt et continua d'embrasser la peau toujours plus bas tout en déboutonnant le jean. Arrivant à l'endroit de sa convoitise et réalisant qu'il ne portait aucun sous vêtements il releva les yeux vers l'ex humain : Celui-ci amusé de l'avoir surpris, haussa un sourcil, mais quand sans prévenir l'alpha passa sa langue sur toute la longueur de son sexe bandé avant de le délaisser pour lui enlever entièrement son pantalon, il grogna de frustration.

Une fois l'homme nu sous lui, Derek prit quelques secondes pour apprécier la vue. Il était content que le plus jeune soit fair-play en ne se dégageant pas de son tee-shirt avec sa nouvelle force. Arrêtant sa contemplation, il attrapa une de ses jambes nue et il embrassa sa cheville, son mollet continuant ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il embrasse son aine., entrecoupant chaque baiser par des paroles :

-Je veux. Jouer. Et. Je vais. Gagner.

Après son dernier mot il embrassa la verge tuméfiée avant de lui écarter les deux jambes et de les pousser pour que le bêta les pose sur son torse. La vue du loup offert à ses yeux fit gronder l'alpha et il entreprit de faire ce pourquoi il était descendu ici. Frottant ses joues contre les fesses pâles il n'attendit pas plus pour commencer à jouer avec sa langue sur l'entrée de Stiles.

Le jeune loup glapit de surprise quand il sentit la bouche du lycanthrope et il bougea inconsciemment pour faciliter l'accès au loup. Le traitement qu'il lui faisait subir était si bon que Stiles ne parvenait à stopper ses grognements. Cependant il se languissait également, il voulait toujours plus. Il voulait que l'autre loup s'occupe enfin de sa hampe douloureuse, qu'il l'ignorait avec application.

Mais quand la réponse à sa prière fut exaucée Stiles comprit bien vite qu'il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. Les sensations étaient nouvelles et déconcertantes, elles semblaient décuplé par son nouveau statut de loup. Comme s'il pouvait sentir mieux qu'avant, comme si tout était plus fort.

L'alpha imprimait un rythme lent sur la verge tuméfiée du bêta et pourtant Stiles avait déjà l'impression qu'il allait jouir. Et alors qu'il sentit la langue du loup s'enfoncer dans ses chairs il cria son plaisir.

Constatant que l'ancien humain se détendait de plus en plus sous son traitement Derek ajouta un doigt humide vite suivit d'un deuxième. Stiles sentit une légère gêne à la sensation des doigts de Derek qui le préparaient à la suite, mais le bêta l'oublia bien vite grâce à toutes les autres attentions qu'il recevait. Comme cette bouche qui avait glissé de son entrée à ses bourses pour les aspirer lui faisant perdre un peu plus la tête à chaque seconde. Mais quand le jeune lycanthrope sentit la bouche quitter sa peau un grognement puissant fit vibrer tout son corps, ce qui fit rire le brun.

Entendant le rire raisonner dans le loft le jeune homme lança un regard noir à son tyran. Oh non, il ne le laisserait pas se moquer de lui impunément.

Croisant les jambes sous les fesses de celui qui le surplombait, Stiles l'obligea, avec sa force nouvellement acquise à remonter pour l'embrasser. Une fois sûr que l'alpha était assez distrait par le combat de leur langue, il passa ses bras toujours coincés dans le tee-shirt autour de son cou et d'un rapide coup de bassin, il les fit basculer hors du canapé se dégageant par là même de la prison de tissu. Le choc avait été rude, surtout pour Derek qui se retrouvait écrasé sous le poids de son amant et l'alpha lui grogna dessus crocs dehors, alors que le bêta se contentait de le tenir par les poignets d'une main ferme.

-Tu ne gagneras pas à ce jeu là, Hale.

Pour accompagner ses mots, Stiles frotta langoureusement son érection contre celle de Derek toujours enfermé dans le pantalon. Continuant ses mouvements sous le regard du lycanthrope toujours à sa merci, il fit sortir chacune de ses griffes de sa main libre et une fois fait il s'appliqua à déchirer chaque vêtement de l'alpha. Énervé de voir ses affaires ainsi bousillées le brun essaya de s'approcher du plus jeune pour le mordre, mais coincé comme il était il ne fit que claquer des dents dans le vide, déclenchant le rire du jeune lycanthrope.

Mais les rire et les rugissements s'arrêtèrent bien vite. Effectivement ce fut avec un simple mouvement de hanche alors qu'ils étaient maintenant tout deux nus, que toute résistance de la part du loup disparut. Derek laissa même échapper un soupir de bien être quand il sentit une langue partir à la découverte de son torse. Continuant à profiter des attentions qui lui était offertes l'alpha ne luttait plus, regardant son amant.

Heureux de sentir le grand méchant loup à la merci de ses gestes, Stiles se redressa sur les hanches de son amant et il empoigna son sexe pour enfin l'accueillir en lui comme il en avait si souvent rêvé. Il se laissa glisser lentement sur tout la longueur de la verge et Derek dut fermer les yeux : Voir et sentir Stiles s'empaler lentement sur sa queue était si bon qu'il avait peur de jouir sur le champs s'il continuait à le regarder. Mais sentant qu'il ne bougeait plus depuis longtemps sur ses hanches, il commença à s'inquiéter et il finit par rouvrir les yeux. Ce sur quoi il tomba faillit avoir raison de lui, le regard d'ambre du jeune loup était empli de promesses lubriques qui lui donnaient envie de le mordre de la plus sexy des manières.

Stiles se sentait enfin étiré et rempli, comme ce n'avait jamais été le cas. Il était complet et _bordel_ il voulait bouger mais il ne voulait pas commencer tant que l'autre ne le regardait pas. Quand ce fut enfin le cas, après un rapide échange de regards qui le fit trembler à l'intérieur, Stiles se souleva sortant presque entièrement avant de se laisser retomber presque lourdement sur les hanches du brun, les deux gémirent bruyamment sous la sensation et le jeune loup continuait d'aller et venir sur le sexe tendu.

Quand Derek réalisa qu'il avait les mains libres, les posa dans le creux de ses reins pour le faire s'approcher. Stiles s'exécuta, et se baissa pour l'embrasser, jouant avec sa langue sur la sienne. Mais alors qu'il voulut reprendre ses mouvements l'alpha l'arrêta en lui tenant les hanches et prenant appui sur ses pieds ce fut Derek qui sortit entièrement de l'antre chaude de son amant avant d'y retourner avec force recommençant plusieurs fois en changeant légèrement ses appuis.

-PUTAIN !

Stiles n'avait même pas essayé de retenir le juron quand il sentit la queue toucher sa prostate. Mais il se mit à gémir pitoyablement en sentant que Derek ne recommençait pas, préférant aller et venir lentement tout en l'embrassant lascivement. Agacé Stiles mordit la lèvre de Derek avant de la lâcher.

-Tu as intérêt de recommencer ce que tu viens de faire sinon je me finis sans toi et tu n'auras que ta main pour te branler. En fait non ! Tu pourras même pas te branler par ce que je t'arracherai ton beau service trois pièces... avec les d... HANN !

Derek, voulant faire arrêter les descriptions de scène de supplice où il se retrouvait eunuque, s'était enfoncé jusqu'à la garde d'un puissant coup de rein et sans demander son reste il continua toujours aussi fort, alors que Stiles n'était plus que gémissements arrivant à peine à garder les yeux ouvert.

Fatigué de tenir ce rythme dans cette position peu pratique, Derek se redressa pour pouvoir prendre _son loup_ dans ses bras, l'embrassant avec toute sa passion. Alors qu'il sentait les griffes de son amant s'enfoncer dans son dos Derek se mit à grogner.

-Range tes griffes.

-Jamais.

Comme pour prouver ses dires, il agrippa plus ferment la peau glissante de transpiration de son amant qui se marquait de plus en plus de traces rouges. Croisant les jambes dans le dos de Derek, Stiles essaya de reprendre des mouvements sur la hampe du loup. Mais très vite ses mouvements devinrent erratiques et difficiles car en plus du plaisir qu'il ressentait à avoir Derek profondément en lui, il sentait la bouche de Derek mordiller la peau fine de son cou d'une manière beaucoup trop agréable. Aimant tellement ce qu'il lui faisait il dégagea plus encore sa nuque pour lui offrir un meilleur accès.

Voyant ce geste l'alpha ne put empêcher son loup de remonter à la surface et ses traits se transformèrent. Grondant il huma l'odeur de son amant et il sentit que lui aussi se transformait avant même de sentir les dents pointues qui mordiller doucement son propre cou en miroir à ses gestes.

Ce fut en continuant de sentir mutuellement leur odeur qu'avec l'aide de Derek Stiles recommença à bouger sur la verge. Les mouvements étaient désordonnés et chaotiques mais ils n'en avaient que faire et ce fut perdu dans leur plaisir que l'ex-humain fut surprit de se répandre entre leurs deux corps, raffermissent sa prise sur tout le corps de Derek et spécialement sa queue.

Se sentant tout à coup véritablement à l'étroit, il suivit l'instinct primal qui guidait son loup et mordit profondément dans le cou du bêta, venant profondément en lui. Alors qu'il sentit l'alpha le marquer Stiles grogna sentant son propre plaisir se prolonger encore à se sentir marquer et...

-Oh mon dieu !

Il sentait le sexe de Derek grossir en lui, écartant plus encore ses parois et le sentant s'appuyer contre sa prostate, Stiles ne put s'empêcher de mordre à son tour son amant à l'épaule le marquant lui aussi comme étant sien.

Ils lâchèrent leur prise de leurs crocs en même temps et reprirent doucement leurs esprits en léchant leur plaie et Derek voulut se retirer de l'antre pourtant si accueillante de Stiles. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il réalisa qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas. Il ouvrit de grand yeux, choqué, s'éloignant autant que possible (avec leur position) de son amant pour pouvoir voir son visage. Il le regardait avec un air niait et absolument pas inquiet de leur situation. Derek prit sur lui pour le faire descendre de son nuage en lui expliquant leur petit « problème » :

-Heu... Stiles ? Je crois que... Enfin je suis sûr... On est coincés.

Stiles se mit a froncer les sourcils fortement, comme si l'information avait du mal à passer la brume dans le quelle se trouvait son cerveau.

-Je sais.

Stiles avait répondu avec un tel sérieux que l'alpha ouvrit sa bouche en grand quelques secondes avant de la refermer en fronçant les sourcils à nouveau. La pointe des oreilles légèrement rougis il tenta de s'excuser, enfin c'est ce qu'il pensa faire.

-Je comprends pas, c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive.

Devant l'air tout penaud de l'alpha Stiles ne put résister plus de cinq secondes avant de se mettre à rire à gorge déployée. Il n'en revenait pas il n'avait vraiment pas compris, les larmes au yeux il essaya de retenir son hilarité rapidement en se rendant compte que ce n'était pas la chose la plus confortable dans leur position. Ce fut avec les larmes aux yeux qu'il expliqua ce qu'il leur arrivait à un Derek complètement perdu.

-C'est normal Derek, tu m'a noué*. Tu... Enfin, _on_ sera « décoincés » dans un petit moment.

Stiles laissa clairement paraître son air moqueur avant de continuer.

-Et ça se prétend être un loup-garou de naissance ?

Derek grogna doucement, il n'aimait pas tellement que l'on se moque de lui. Cependant il réalisa bien vite qu'il aurait put éviter tout cet embarra. Si seulement il s'était souvenu plus tôt de cette caractéristique propre à son espèce. Pour sa défense il pensait vraiment que tout ceci n'était que fantaisie. Mais il réalisa aussi que tout cela aurait put être pire, Stiles aurait put ne pas être au courant de ça, et là... Ils auraient dû appeler Deaton, et il leur aurait peut être conseillé d'appeler des pompiers, ils auraient été amenés aux urgences où toutes les infirmières les auraient vus, les ragots auraient fait le tour de la ville en passant par le bureau du shérif et là il aurait été mal... Secouant la tête pour éloigner ses pensées il tourna son attention sur le bêta étrangement silencieux et pâle.

-Stiles ?

Le sus-nommé papillonna des yeux avant de l'interroger d'une voix inquiète.

-Tu sais ce que l'on vient de faire là, n'est-ce pas Derek ?

Sentant l'odeur de l'inquiétude emplir de plus en plus la pièce, l'alpha s'empressa de l'embrasser pour endiguer la panique qu'il sentait arriver, se séparant uniquement une fois à bout de souffle.

-Je sais Stiles, tu es _mon véritable_ compagnon. Le seul, l'unique.

-Oh mon dieu Derek, tu recommences ! Tu es _vraiment_ romantique alors ?!

Derek n'eut pas le temps de râler à cette réflexion puisque la porte du loft venait de s'ouvrir sur la meute... Au grand complet. Scott fut le premier a prendre la parole, enfin si on pouvait dire que ces balbutiement était des paroles.

-Mais. Qu'est ce que... Enfin je. Vous... Stiles ?!

[Partie 3 Soon]

*Nouer : Non Derek n'a pas fait un nœud avec sa kekette...

Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas : l'action de nouer, Knotting en anglais ou encore « bulbus glandis » est une particularité des canidés :

Les canidés font partie en effet des rares animaux qui ont cette particularité.

Durant l'accouplement, et seulement après que le pénis du mâle soit complètement à l'intérieur du vagin de la femelle, le « Bulbus glandis » (la base du pénis) s'engorge de sang.

Lorsque le vagin de la femelle par la suite se contracte cela permet l'éjaculation et ils se retrouvent « coincés ».

Ils peuvent ensuite rester verrouillés un temps variable pouvant allez jusqu'à une demi-heure chez les chiens domestiques (bien que souvent moins).

On remercie bien fort Wikipedia et j'espère que ce kink vous aura plu et pas horrifié.


	3. PARTIE 3

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Mr Jeff David Parait-il...

Situation continuum espace temps : Je reprends au même endroit que pour le 3.01 donc Jackson est parti. Mais je prends quelques petits détails de choses qui arrivent après. Je ne pense pas que j'ai besoin de préciser quoi, vous verrez par vous même (ou pas).

Résumer : Quelque chose était arrivé pendant qu'il était parti. "Tu les tueras pour moi. Et tu nous rejoindras... Mon précieux." Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer garder le contrôle.

SuperBêta : On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne ^^ TheCrasy MERCIIIIIII :coeur:

Note de l'auteuse : Coucou mes lapins en sucres ! Bonne lecture

xoxo

Peace and laugh

Mrs S

[Partie 3]

Scott encore sous le choc de la vue de son meilleurs ami en plein ébat amoureux avec son alpha, avait vigoureusement fermé les yeux, comme le jour où, étant petit, il était tombé sur son père et sa mère nus dans leur lit conjugal. Mais bien vite chacun fit son petit commentaire, le perturbant un peu plus dans sa tentative d'oubli. Les commentaires allaient du pragmatisme de Boyd :

-On devrait peut-être sortir...

Qui fut contré par sa petit amie en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut pour lui de faire le moindre mouvement vers la sortie.

-La vue est plutôt sympa, ça me dérange pas de rester.

Pour une sombre raison, Isaac lui semblait agacé par toute cette histoire et levant les yeux au ciel aux côtés de Scott (qui lui les avait toujours fermement clos) et il fit la suggestion qui lui sembla la plus pertinente.

-Sinon ils pourraient aussi se rhabiller que l'on puisse commencer à se préparer puisque _Derek_ nous a _expressément_ dit de venir !

Mais ce fut Lydia, qui n'avait pas lâché le nouveau couple des yeux, qui mit tout le monde d'accord.

-Vous êtes idiots ma parole. Vous ne voyez pas qu'ils ne peuvent pas bouger ?

La jeune banshee secoua la tête, fermant les yeux de dépit en voyant qu'ils ne comprenaient toujours pas et elle prit finalement le temps de leur expliquer la chose, comme à des enfants qui apprenaient que ce n'était pas la cigogne qui amenait les bébés aux parents.

-Derek a noué Stiles, duh. Je suis même presque sûre qu'ils se sont marqué. C'est trop mignon, ajouta-t-elle en les regardant avant de se retourner vers les idiots pour continuer :

-Si vous utilisiez un peu votre truffe et votre matière grise, vous auriez pu le comprendre mais c'est de toute évidence trop compliqué pour vous.

Stiles ne savait pas trop s'il devait mourir de honte ou être enchanté par l'intelligence et la perspicacité de son amie, il opta donc pour un mélange et alla cacher son visage rouge de gène dans le cou de l'alpha. Derek quant à lui grogna sur les bêtas en sentant sa gêne, qu'il partageait beaucoup trop à son goût d'ailleurs.

-Dehors ! Et ne revenez pas avant une heure ! Pas de connerie d'ici-là !

Concluant sa phrase d'un énième grognement, tout le monde tenta de sortir en même temps, ce qui donna une joyeuse cohue. Ne prêtant plus attention à ses bêtas, Derek remarqua que quelqu'un était resté seulement quand la voix retentit dans le loft.

-Ça ne me dérange pas de rester si vous avez besoin d'aide, annonça Erika en leur souriant innocemment.

Derek écarquilla les yeux à la proposition. Comment pouvait elle proposer _ça_ ?!

-Dehors Erika.

-Non mais si vous voulez une couverture tout ça, tenta-t-elle de ce justifier toujours le même sourire accroché à son visage.

-DEHORS ! Rugit Derek de tout son pouvoir d'alpha.

Erika couina au cri de l'alpha et elle partit de l'immeuble la tête basse pour rattraper les autres bêtas. Quand ils furent à nouveau (enfin) seuls Stiles sortit doucement sa tête de la chaleur où il se cachait. Il regarda le profil de Derek pendant une minute presque entière en restant silencieux quand le silence fut interrompu par les gargouillements de son estomac.

-On aurait peut-être dû accepter l'offre d'Erika, j'ai faim moi.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel en entendant cela mais ne fit aucun commentaire. En réalité il venait de se dire la même chose. Il commençait sérieusement à avoir mal aux fesses à être assis ainsi avec le poids de Stiles sur lui, et ce malgré le tapis.

L'alpha attendit encore une minute avant de craquer et de s'allonger doucement faisant suivre Stiles dans la manœuvre. Le plus jeune dû gigoter quelques secondes pour trouver la position la plus confortable avec le nœud, mais il s'arrêta bien vite quand il le sentit presser sa prostate. Ce n'était peu être pas le moment pour un deuxième round avec la pleine lune qui se levait. Quand il trouva enfin comment s'installer il posa sa tête à l'emplacement du cœur de brun et il ferma les yeux pour écouter son cœur, voilà quelque chose qui pourrait très vite devenir une habitude, il le savait.

Ce fut dans cette position, une main dans les cheveux de Stiles, que Derek sentit sa verge désenfler. Stiles sourit et se redressa en réalisant qu'il pouvait enfin se détacher. Bien qu'il avait été heureux d'être noué par son compagnon, il était surtout soulagé de pouvoir aller manger et aller aux toilettes et toutes ces choses auxquelles il avait pensé pendant les trente dernières minutes.

-Plus jamais de nœud si on n'a pas tout le kit de survie à portée de main.

Derek, appuyé sur ses coudes l'avait observé s'étirer comme un chat et rigola à la réflexion de l'ex humain. Se sentant observé mais surtout réalisant que c'était la première fois qu'il entendait le rire du loup grincheux Stiles arrêta tous ses mouvements.

-Mais... Tu sais rigoler ! Que vais-je encore découvrir ?! S'exclama-t-il.

Derek se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, ce qui fit sourire le nouveau bêta qui pencha la tête avec attendrissement.

-Non ça je connaissais déjà Derek, allez surprend-moi !

L'alpha se leva, agacé par les insinuations que faisait Stiles sur son compte, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il rigolait après tout. Non ? Puis le prenant au mot, voulant le surprendre, il se précipita vers lui et sans lui laisser le temps de protester il le porta sur son épaule.

-À la douche avant qu'ils reviennent !

Stiles s'apprêtait à faire savoir qu'il n'était pas un vulgaire sac à patate quand il sentit la main du loup se poser sur ses fesses toujours aussi nues pour faire contre poids, lui coupant l'envie de râler. Son premier réflexe -non contrôlé- fut de rougir et ce malgré tout ce qu'ils venaient de faire durant les dernières heures. Mais très vite il réalisa que dans sa position lui aussi pouvait s'amuser.

Et alors que Derek commençait à monter les marches, ce fut sans réfléchir aux possibles conséquences que Stiles lui pinça vicieusement les fesses. La réaction de Derek fut immédiate : Il couina comme un chien à qui on aurait écrasé la queue, tout en faisant un petit bond, manquant de peu d'assommer l'hyperactif sur la rambarde de l'escalier dans le mouvement.

-Ne recommence jamais ça.

La voix étrangement aiguë de Derek fit glousser Stiles sur son perchoir et ce fut avec un voix tout à fait innocente qu'il questionna l'autre loup.

-De quoi ? Ça ?

Le petit fourbe accompagna ses paroles d'un nouveau pincement. Mais Derek avait cette fois retenu le couinement -de justesse- et mit toute la puissance qu'il pouvait dans un puissant grognement et sortant ses crocs il mordit doucement la fesse, seule partie à portée de bouche. Stiles se mordit les lèvres en sentant les dents dans son fessier pour éviter de gémir puis sentant qu'il lâchait enfin sa prise pour continuer de monter les marches, il expira tout l'air qu'il avait retenu. Puis, reprenant contenance, se laissant ballotter, il eut un petit sourire invisible à l'alpha.

-Tu sais que j'ai toujours aimé quand tu me grognais dessus, dit-il d'un ton badin, mais maintenant, moi aussi je peux te grogner dessus.

Comme pour prouver ses dires il sortit ses crocs et se mit à grogner sur celui qui était maintenant son compagnon. Compagnon qui réagit tout de suite au grognement, lui répondant de la même manière.

Ce fut dans un concert de rugissements et autres bruits étrangement canins que les deux hommes prirent leur douche, de façon étrangement rapide au vu de tout ce qu'ils faisaient sous l'eau. Mais finalement ils furent fin prêt, à savoir propres et rassasiés un petit quart d'heure avant le retour prévu de la meute.

Profitant de ce répit, ils s'installèrent côte à côte sur le canapé pour les attendre, essayant tout deux de réaliser tout ce qui s'était passé durant cette longue et pourtant si courte soirée.

Aucun des deux ne parlait, bien que l'envie n'en maquait pas à Stiles, mais il savait que Derek en avait besoin. Il se contenta donc de regarder son profil durant de longues minutes essayant de comprendre le court des pensés de l'autre, tout en laissant divaguer les siennes. Ils étaient tous les deux perdu dans leur bulle de bien être quand Stiles réalisa avec effroi qu'il avait complètement oublié de dire certaines choses à l'alpha.

-Derek...

Le sus-nommé se tourna vers l'ex-humain qu'il sentait devenir de plus en plus nerveux et il fit un petit bruit pour l'inciter à continuer.

-Je me suis, enfin on s'est peut-être un peu emporté... J'ai oublié de te dire quelque chose. Tu sais celui qui m'a mordu, enfin tu dois t'en douter ou peut-être pas en faite. Mais tu sais c'était une de ces drama queen : Deucalion qu'il s'appelle. Il a dit que je devrais vous tuer et en fait je devrais sûrement être en train de le faire puisque c'est la pleine lune. Mais je sens pas son emprise sur moi, enfin j'arrive à lutter, surtout que tu es là, et quand tu es là je sens à peine l'emprise de la lune aussi, enfin tu vois quoi. Mais là, les autres dehors ! Derek ! C'est ma faute ça va mal finir, il va m'obliger à vous tuer !

Sous l'impulsion de son discours Stiles s'était levé et Derek avait suivi le mouvement. Prenant le visage du bêta entre ses mains l'alpha tenta de le rassurer.

-Quoi qu'il arrive, je serai là. D'accord ?

Pour renforcer ses paroles Derek posa sa bouche sur sa jumelle dans un court baiser avant qu'ils ne sursautent à l'entente d'un voix qui avait raisonné à l'entrée du loft.

-Comme c'est... Touchant.

Réalisant que le démon était vraiment là ils sortirent immédiatement leurs crocs, se préparant déjà à attaquer.

-Deucalion... Grognèrent-ils à l'unisson...

Celui-ci sourit en les entendant et ce fut avec son regard aveugle qui regardait le vide qu'il continua :

-Alors mon précieux... Es-tu prêt ? As-tu fait tes... Adieux ?

Les grognements des compagnons redoublèrent d'intensité à cette demande, ne faisant que plus sourire l'autre homme qui se rapprochait d'eux avec sa canne blanche. Comme Deucalion venait de dégager le passage de la porte, Derek et Stiles purent voir l'arrivée des autres membres de la meute d'alphas, qui tenaient les bêtas de Derek en otage. Leurs griffes contre leur jugulaires, prêts à l'arracher à la moindre indication de leur chef.

Isaac et Boyd étaient retenus par les jumeaux, mais ils ne semblaient étrangement pas beaucoup amochés contrairement à Erica et Scott retenus par Kali et Ennis, qui eux avaient des coupures à peu près sur tout leur corps. Voyant ses amis lutter contre leur emprise, Stiles commença à perdre le contrôle, la pleine lune qui se levait derrière lui aidant fortement à le déconcentrer, malgré Derek à ses côtés. Deucalion eut un sourire plus grand et plus sadique à cette vue.

Fixant son regard sur Deucalion, mais toute son attention concentrée sur Stiles, Derek prit la main du jeune loup dans la sienne et la serra doucement. Percevant la force calme de son compagnon à travers leurs mains enlacées le jeune loup reprit doucement le contrôle, tout du moins pour un temps.

-Allons, ne tergiversons pas. Cher Stiles : je te veux dans ma meute, et pour cela tu vas devoir tuer ton ancienne, tu garderas celui que tu considères comme ton alpha pour la fin, et quand tu l'auras tué et que son pouvoir coulera dans tes veines, tu pourras enfin me rejoindre, et profiter pleinement de tes pouvoirs...

Deucalion se mit à rire de façon effrayante, à la limite de l'hystérie avant de se changer entièrement pour prendre son visage, ni loup, ni humain mais son visage démoniaque.

-TUE-LES !

L'alpha des alphas avait fini sa phrase d'un grognement si puissant que non seulement les vitres se mirent à vibrer, mais surtout les loups présents en ressentirent l'effet. Tous : alphas comme bêtas, furent contraints de courber la nuque en signe de soumission. Mais le plus touché fut Stiles, celui vers qui le grognement était dirigé. Il tomba à genoux, oppressé par la contrainte de l'alpha qu'il ne voulait pas suivre, ce qui l'empêcha de faire autre chose que de rester là à genoux. Derek effrayé de le voir ainsi, se baissa pour être à son niveau et serrant toujours sa main il lui parla doucement.

-Assez, hurla Deucalion, furieux de sentir que _son_ bêta luttait contre _son_ ordre.

-Il a raison, _assez_.

La voix désinvolte qui venait de la porte du loft, n'était nulle autre que celle de Peter Hale, qui était adossé au chambranle, tout sourire. Derek ne savait pas trop s'il devait être soulagé de voir son oncle ou non, mais il était heureux d'avoir un peu de répit pour aider Stiles à se reprendre.

-Je te croyais mort, toi.

Deucalion avait craché ses mots de façon dédaigneuse, comme s'il avait parlé à une chose insignifiante, mais Peter n'en sourit que plus.

-On me le dit souvent, mais vous voyez en fait vous avez fait une erreur pire que m'oublier...

Peter se décala de la porte pour laisser rentrer la jeune femme qui était derrière lui. Lydia entra dans la pièce, un regard hautain dirigé vers le démon et, en le regardant droit dans les yeux, elle prit la parole.

-Il ne faut jamais négliger « l'humaine » d'une meute...


	4. PARTIE 4

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Mr Jeff David Parait-il...

Situation continuum espace temps : Je reprends au même endroit que pour le 3.01 donc Jackson est parti. Mais je prends quelques petits détails de choses qui arrivent après. Je ne pense pas que j'ai besoin de préciser quoi, vous verrez par vous même (ou pas).

Résumer : Quelque chose était arrivé pendant qu'il était parti. "Tu les tueras pour moi. Et tu nous rejoindras... Mon précieux." Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer garder le contrôle.

SuperBêta : On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne ^^ TheCrasy

Note de l'auteuse : Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture petit chasseur de fanfic ;)

xoxo

Peace and Laugh

Mrs S

[Partie 4]

Les secondes suivant l'arrivée de Lydia se passèrent comme au ralenti, et pourtant à une vitesse effarante. Lydia se mit à crier : un cri inhumain. La puissance du hurlement était telle qu'une onde de choc percuta de plein fouet Deucalion. Criant à nouveau, mais cette fois en direction des alphas qui retenaient ses amis, une autre onde de choc les percuta tous, les faisant lâcher leur prise sur les gorges.

Deucalion fou de rage grogna et s'apprêta à se jeter sur l'humaine, mais il fut stoppé par Peter dans sa forme bêta qui avait écarté Lydia de la trajectoire.

–Tu ne passeras pas ! Et surtout tu ne toucheras pas à un seul des ses cheveux...

Comme si cela avait été un signal, tous les bêtas de Derek se mirent à se battre bec et ongles avec leurs anciens geôliers et ce avec une force qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas.

Les combats se passèrent dans un flou complet pour Stiles. Il était toujours à genoux les yeux clos. il sentait la pression de l'ordre de celui qui l'avait transformé peser sur lui, mais il sentait aussi la force de son ancre. Derek était là, il lui parlait, il lui disait de se concentrer sur lui, de ne pas penser au démon. Mais Stiles voulait penser au démon, il voulait le tuer, cette envie le brûlait de l'intérieur, l'obligeant à penser à Deucalion mais par conséquent également à l'ordre qu'il lui avait donné. Quand il sentit qu'il ne craquerait pas, ses griffes fermement plantées dans ses poing, l'hyperactif ouvrit les yeux.

La scène face à lui le fit rentrer dans une rage nouvelle, il ne pouvait pas laisser ses amis se battre pour lui, pas sans lui. Il ne pouvait pas les laisser se battre, pas alors que tout était sa faute. Fort de cette nouvelle détermination, il tenta de se redresser, mais Deucalion exerçait toujours un poids sur lui, l'empêchant de bouger. Voyant qu'il essayait de se lever Derek reprit sa main pour l'aider. Stiles crut une seconde y parvenir avant de retomber à nouveau à genoux.

Ses yeux jaunes dirigés vers son frère qui se battait avec un loup qui faisait deux fois sa taille, le nouveau bêta hurla à plein poumon, attirant l'attention de tous sur lui. Lydia qui s'était enfermée dans un cercle de sorbier se tourna vers lui.

–Stiles, utilise le lien, prend la force dont tu as besoin dans le lien.

L'ancien humain comprit tout de suite ce que lui avait dit la jeune rousse et c'était avec cette idée en tête et en serrant la main de son compagnon qu'il lutta contre l'emprise de Deucalion pour se redresser. Tous les loups présents avaient arrêté de se battre, d'abord surpris par le hurlement du bêta puis stupéfiés de le voir réussir à aller à l'encontre de l'ordre qu'il lui avait donné.

Deucalion se mit à grogner en sentant que son ordre avait de moins en moins d'effet sur son bêta, mais cela ne changea aucunement la donne. Stiles était bel et bien debout, face à lui et aucune entrave ne semblait le bloquer quand un nouveau puissant grondement sortit de sa poitrine.

Le jeune loup, qui avait dirigé sa rage vers Deucalion mais également vers tout les autres sans s'en rendre compte, fut surprit de voir tous les loups courber l'échine. Tous, à l'exception de Derek toujours à ses côtés qui le regardait avec des yeux presque émerveillés et également de Deucalion qui semblait lutter pour ne pas se soumettre, mais pas uniquement. Effectivement, Deucalion tentait également de cacher sa surprise : le mythe sur le pouvoir des véritables compagnons n'était que cela pour lui : Un mythe. Et le jeune homme venait de lui prouver le contraire. Feignant l'indifférence face à cette découverte il prit la parole.

–Et que penses-tu faire maintenant, mon précieux ?

–Te tuer...

–Voilà qui met fin à la négociation.

Sans plus attendre Deucalion se jeta sur le couple qui ne s'était toujours pas lâché, tentant de leur asséner un coup au visage. Mais il n'atteignit jamais sa cible. Il n'avait suffi que de quelques secondes aux deux compagnons pour renverser la vapeur. Ils s'étaient baissés dans une parfaite synchronisation pour éviter le coup de griffe du démon. Puis ce fut sans même un regard l'un vers l'autre et dans une totale coordination qu'ils se redressèrent promptement, plantant ensemble leurs griffes dans l'abdomen du loup jusqu'à ce que leur mains soit presque entièrement engloutie dans ses entrailles.

Ce fut avec le sang de leur victime coulant le long de leur bras qu'ils le virent perdre peu à peu ses traits de démon pour retrouver son visage humain.

Enfin, alors que le couple voyait la couleur des yeux de Deucalion redevenir normaux, ils sentirent tous deux son pouvoir affluer dans leurs veines alors que pendant ce temps, le reste de la meute d'alpha se sentait drainé de leur propre pouvoir.

De plus en plus affaiblis par la perte soudaine de leur puissance et de leur alpha les quatre loups étrangers tombèrent à genoux. Et lorsqu'ils relevèrent les yeux ce fut pour voir non plus un bêta et son alpha, mais bel et bien deux alphas qui se tenaient la main.

–Si vous restez ce sera avec nos règles.

La voix de Stiles était dure, et tranchante et elle ne laissait aucune place au doute quant à son statut d'alpha. Et pour accompagner ses dires Derek continua.

–Sinon partez. Partez loin et ne revenez jamais.

[…]

Allongé sur les draps de son lit, Stiles repensait à la confrontation qui avait eu lieu quelques jours auparavant. Une fois le démon mort, Ennis et Kali avaient commencé à vouloir venger leur perte. Cependant ils étaient affaiblis et Peter, particulièrement énervé contre Kali, s'était fait un plaisir de les chasser hors du territoire. Stiles avait appris par la suite que c'était la louve qui avait assommé Lydia quand ils avaient capturé les loups, ce qui l'avait fait beaucoup rire.

Contrairement à eux, les jumeaux Ethan et Aiden avaient tout de suite expliqué qu'ils n'avaient pas franchement été volontaires pour rejoindre Deucalion et ce fut avec plaisir qu'ils avaient tous deux accepté de rejoindre la meute Stilinski-Hale.

 _Stilinski-Hale..._ Cela faisait toujours étrange à Stiles de se dire qu'il était un leader : Un chef de meute. Scott lui avait dit pour rire qu'avec un père shérif il avait ça dans le sang. Mais même s'il comprenait ce que disait son ami, il n'arrivait pas à oublier de quelle façon il avait gagné ce pouvoir. Il n'oubliait pas non plus le sang qu'il avait sur les mains, au sens propre comme au figuré.

Stiles soupira en regardant son téléphone, il devait encore attendre une demi-heure avant de rejoindre Derek qui lui avait dit de venir à dix-huit heure trente précise au loft. _Derek_ , voilà qui était un sujet plus intéressant pour pour son cerveau. Le moment qu'ils avaient passé ensemble avant que tout dégénère avait été _unique_ : Réellement _unique_. Il n'y avait pas eu de deuxième round ni de troisième comme Stiles et ses hormones l'avaient espéré. Derek avait semblé réellement réticent à recommencer, mais en même temps il avait rassuré Stiles par de rapides baisers et de petits messages.

Stiles fronça les sourcils en s'asseyant dans son lit, il sentait qu'il s'agaçait tout seul, Derek n'était peut-être pas un sujet de pensée si apaisant. Sentant ses griffes sortir doucement, le jeune alpha se força à respirer calmement en pensant à son ancre. Ancre qui venait de lui faire perdre légèrement le contrôle... C'était un comble.

Déterminé, Stiles se leva de son lit. Il allait voir Derek dans à peine une demi-heure, il l'avait invité, il aurait donc le fin mot ce soir. Et puis s'il n'avait d'explication il jouerait de son statut. Fort de ses résolutions Stiles sortit de sa chambre clé de sa Jeep en main. Et passant à côté du salon il expliqua à son père où il allait...

–Je dors chez Scott ce soir ! M'attend pas pour manger !

...Ou presque. Stiles devait avouer que ce n'était pas avec plaisir qu'il mentait au Shérif, mais il avait vraiment peur de lui annoncer tout le côté surnaturel de sa vie. De plus il n'osait s'imaginer lui parler de la partie Derek Hale de sa vie. Son père ferait certainement une attaque. Non, lui mentir était la meilleure option, il en était sûr.

Lorsque Stiles fut finalement arrivé devant le loft, il fut surpris de voir Derek qui l'attendait. L'homme était adossé à la Camaro dans un costume gris, avec une chemise sombre et un fine cravate bordeaux assortie à ses chaussures de cuir bordeaux. Sortant de sa voiture, le jeune loup regarda son jean et ses converses en grimaçant avant de rejoindre Derek. Il ne savait pas ce qu'avait prévu de faire l'autre alpha avec lui, mais il était vraiment ridicule à côté de lui, et il lui fit tout de suite savoir.

–Wow, heu... là je me sens franchement ridicule. Tu es... tu sais, _toi,_ donc sacrément sexy, et puis cette tenue... Wow !

Stiles s'arrêta de parler uniquement le temps de pointer Derek dans son entièreté, puis se montrant du doigt il reprit la parole...

–Et moi je suis... Bah _moi,_ donc dans un de mes vieux jeans. Je crois même que j'ai un trou dans le c...

Derek n'était pas surpris du débit de parole du jeune loup, il restait toujours le même hyperactif, que quand il était humain. Mais être devenu son compagnon ne voulait pas dire qu'il supportait mieux sa diarrhée verbale. Il l'avait donc arrêté par un léger bec sur les lèvres, puis s'éloignant, il ouvrit la portière arrière de sa voiture.

–Tu es très bien dans ton jean. Mais j'ai prévu ce qu'il fallait.

Stiles s'approcha pour voir ce que lui montrait Derek et il ouvrit bêtement la bouche en voyant la housse d'un costume estampillé Calvin Klein.

–Je savais pas que tu portais ce genre de marque, mais tu sais ça risque d'être un peu grand pour moi, je fais pas vraiment la même taille que toi et puis. Mmhmph.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel et laissa sa main sur la bouche de l'autre loup pour s'expliquer sans être interrompu :

–Ceci est un cadeau _et_ il est à ta taille, je m'en suis assuré.

L'explication eut pour résultat de faire ouvrir plus encore la bouche de Stiles derrière la main de Derek. Il regardait maintenant son compagnon avec un air ahuri. Quatre jours qu'il se contentait de le bécoter rapidement, et là il lui offrait un costume trois pièces ? Il se demandait s'il n'avait pas loupé quelque chose. Une étape cruciale peut-être ? Un rituel Garouesque peut-être ? Heureusement Derek, voyant l'air perdu du jeune alpha, se résigna à lui expliquer le programme de la soirée.

–Je trouvais qu'on était allé un peu vite tout les deux. Pas que j'en sois pas heureux, se rattrapa-t-il rapidement, mais du coup... Je voulais t'inviter au restaurant. Pour faire les choses bien.

Stiles sourit tendrement, c'était une invitation au restaurant, sans doute la plus pathétique invitation, mais il était content et soulagé. Derek regarda sa montre, _sans doute une Rolex_ , et il fit signe au plus jeune de monter à l'arrière.

–On va être en retard pour la réservation, monte tu n'aura qu'à te changer à l'arrière.

Acquiesçant, les deux alphas montèrent dans la voiture sombre pour prendre la route. Stiles regretta vite d'avoir accepté de se changer dans la voiture. Déjà qu'il était doué en temps normal pour rester coincé dans ses tee-shirts mais alors dans une voiture, imaginez bien que c'était pire encore. Il souffla de soulagement quand il réussit à se retrouver uniquement avec son boxer.

Se voyant épié dans le rétro-viseur, Stiles se sentait étrangement gêné mais il cacha sa gêne en prenant un ton détaché.

–Dit... La route, tu ferais bien de la regarder. Je ne veux pas finir dans un arbre alors que je suis en boxer.

Ce à quoi Derek répondit en levant les yeux au ciel avant de tout de même s'exécuter en se concentrant sur la route. Après tout, il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'autre que lui le voit en boxer. Ce fut seulement à une centaine de mètres du restaurant que Derek l'entendit souffler de soulagement.

–C'est pas trop tôt ! Plus jamais je me change dans ta voiture, elle est trop petite. Et puis je suis ridicule dans ce costume, tu vas rigoler.

Derek prit le temps de s'arrêter devant l'entrée du restaurant où un homme vêtu tout en rouge attendait déjà.

–Je suis sûr qu'il te va parfaitement Stiles.

Sortant de la voiture, il tendit les clés au voiturier avant de rapidement aller ouvrir la portière arrière. Quand _son_ alpha sortit enfin, Derek se mit presque à regretter de sortir en public avec lui. Il était beaucoup trop sexy dans son costume gris clair dont les carreaux discrets et la veste cintrée donnaient à Stiles une classe qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Et puis la légère chemise bordeaux qu'il portait en dessous faisait ressortir son teint de peau avec indécence, ce qu'il lui fit savoir en se penchant à son oreille.

-Tu es _parfait._ J'hésite à aller en public avec toi maintenant...

Stiles qui l'avait regardé l'analyser tout ce temps fut content d'entendre le verdict. Surtout que maintenant il pouvait savoir si on lui mentait. Ce qui n'était pas le cas présentement.

–Ce serai dommage d'annuler une réservation.

En réponse Derek passa un bras derrière Stiles pour poser un main possessive sur sa hanche et il le dirigea vers l'entrée du restaurant.

Se rendant compte qu'ils n'y avait plus la voiture à côté d'eux, le jeune alpha fit le poisson presque une minute entière alternant entre le voiturier qui venait de revenir et l'entrée du restaurant ou il y avait beaucoup trop d'étoiles et où il y entendait s'échapper... De la musique romantique !

Les yeux écarquillés de surprise Stiles se tourna vers son compagnon qui avait haussé un sourcil à le voir si surpris.

-Derek.

Stiles avait dit son nom d'un ton solennel, puis il reprit la parole.

-Tu sais que je t'aime ? Mais... Si tu me demande au mariage je serai obliger de dire non : Je suis trop jeune.

Derek non sans lever un énième fois les yeux au ciel à sa réflexion, tira finalement son compagnon à l'intérieur du restaurant, où il comptait bien avoir avec lui un magnifique premier rendez vous _officiel_.


	5. PARTIE 5

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Mr Jeff David Parait-il...

Situation continuum espace temps : Je reprends au même endroit que pour le 3.01 donc Jackson est parti. Mais je prends quelques petits détails de choses qui arrivent après. Je ne pense pas que j'ai besoin de préciser quoi, vous verrez par vous même (ou pas).

Résumer : Quelque chose était arrivé pendant qu'il était parti. "Tu les tueras pour moi. Et tu nous rejoindras... Mon précieux." Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer garder le contrôle.

SuperBêta : On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne ^^ TheCrasy

Note de l'auteuse : HELLOOOOOO ! Je profite que ce sois la fin de cet OS pour remercier Yuseiko-chan, wolf7, Phoenix8351, .7, melana76, Anlenya, Bamckass, Cosy-chwan, Horn, Hushsweetcharlotte, Miss Mad Reader, RedCattleya, Shenzie, The Sterek, brookedaviiis, fan de yaoi 73, jlukes, labelge, marco29830, 24, Meari-chaan, lucia-kun, Khamoonyeong, FoxWolf00-24, AvellinoLou, Lessa-chan, mini-sterek, Drew, Zifan, Julia13verseau bref vous tous qui m'avez suivit favoriser ou qui m'avez laissé leur avis. MERCI BEAUCOUP ! Mais surtout je voulais remercier ma petite Thecrasy qui, même autant malade que moi, m'a motivé à poster aujourd'hui et qui en faite me motive TOUT LE TEMPS à poster et à écrire. MERCI ANNA *cœur cœur cœur*. Sûr ce petit mot plein de sucre je vous laisse avec la courte fin de cette OS ! Que la force des abeilles butineuses soit avec vous.

XOXO

Peace and Laugh

Mrs S

[Partie 5]

Depuis leur premier rendez-vous il y en avait eu exactement six autres. Cela allait du simple rendez-vous pizza au loft à la sortie cinéma pour voir les derniers Marvel ou encore des sorties dans des petits restaurants. Mais Stiles avait exigé que les restaurants n'aient pas plus d'un couteau et d'une fourchette. Le souvenir de tous les couverts étalés devant lui à leur premier rendez-vous lui donnait encore des sueurs froides. Cependant une chose était sûre : ils adoraient les soirées passées ensemble... En _amoureux._

Et le temps était passé vite, cela faisait deux mois qu'ils étaient revenus de leur premier rendez-vous, pour fêter cela ils avaient depuis revisité le loft à leur manière, mais pas uniquement. Stiles s'était fait un joie de lui présenter tous les recoins de sa maison, sa chambre en particulier. Bien sûr ce n'était pas toujours évident, c'était tout de même la maison du shérif. Derek en avait eu plusieurs sueurs froides, à devoir se cacher sous le lit ou même une fois sur le toit, complètement nu alors que le shérif débarquait de façon impromptue.

C'était d'ailleurs pourquoi Derek était devant la porte de la maison Stilinski, pour la première fois. Oui la première fois, il se rendait seulement compte qu'il connaissait mieux la fenêtre de la chambre de Stiles que la porte d'entrée de la maison Stilinski. C'était peut-être le signe qu'il était effectivement temps d'officialiser leur relation auprès du shérif.

Toute la meute l'avait bien pris, passé le choc (pour certains) de les voir coucher ensemble. Seulement cela n'empêchait pas Derek d'avoir les mains moites à cause du stress. Il avait beau être résistant aux balles du shérif, il appréhendait sa réaction.

Sachant que Stiles devait l'attendre, tout aussi inquiet puisqu'il ne parlerait pas que de leur relation aujourd'hui, il prit sur lui et sonna à la porte.

–Hale.

Ce fut le shérif qui lui ouvrit la porte, il vit Stiles courir en bas des escaliers et regarder son père en déglutissant.

–Derek ! Salut !

Stiles avait pris un ton nonchalant, et le loup de naissance du se retenir de hausser les sourcils, ils s'étaient vus le matin même... Dans le lit du plus jeune, mais ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure des introductions auprès du shérif. Il se racla donc la gorge en serrant la main du shérif.

–Monsieur Stilinski.

–Pourquoi cette visite ?

Son beau-père avait le mérite d'aller droit au but, Derek pouvait lui accorder. Mais il avait l'étrange l'impression d'être face à sa mère quand elle réinterrogeait sur les bêtises qu'il avait fait étant plus jeune. Et croyez en son expérience ce n'était pas super de passer un interrogatoire avec sa mère qui était aussi son alpha.

–Heu... Je voulais vous parler de quelque chose d'important avec Stiles.

John fronça les sourcils comme s'il réfléchissait et, lui indiquant la cuisine pour qu'ils aillent s'y installer, il lui demanda :

–Tu veux parler de quelque chose à mon fils et moi, ou vous voulez tout les deux me parler de quelque chose ?

Stiles qui était resté silencieux prit sur lui de lui répondre tout en s'asseyant à côté de Derek.

– _On_ veut te parler de quelque chose d'important.

À peine avait-il prononcé ces mot que Stiles vit le visage de son père se transformer de _« suspect »_ à _« coupable »_ en une fraction de seconde. Il avait bien peur d'être un des deux coupables ce qui lui fit baisser la tête alors que Derek ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois pour commencer à parler, mais ne dit rien. Le shérif avait presque de la peine pour ces deux là, il décida donc de s'amuser un peu plus.

–Derek, tu sais que je ne pourrai pas te dire oui ?

Derek cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et il regarda son compagnon qui avait redressé vivement la tête. Leurs regards tous deux remplis d'incompréhension se croisèrent. Le shérif sourit et continua sur sa lancée.

–Mon fils est beaucoup trop jeune pour que je t'accorde sa main. Tu devras attendre qu'il soit majeur. Déjà que j'ai dû vous couvrir quand Miss Sanchez est venue me dire qu'un homme _nu_ était sur le toit de ma maison. Ou quand le chef du restaurant italien m'a appelé, pour me dire que mon fils, _mineur,_ entretenait un liaison illégale avec un ancien suspect. Je pourrais juste pas vous laissez vous marier, je suis le shérif tout de même.

–Papa !

Le ton du plus jeune des Stilinski était horrifié. Et Derek avait les yeux exorbités ! Pourquoi dans cette famille la première chose à lequel ils pensaient était le mariage ?

–Je... Je... Enfin. Je voulais simplement vous annoncer que je sortais avec votre fils monsieur.

John se mit à rigoler, voir un homme avec l'allure de Derek Hale être intimidé pas lui, était quelque chose de magnifique, mais alors le voir bégayer c'était splendide.

–Vous pensiez vraiment être discrets ? Vous étiez dans la maison du shérif !

Sur le moment, Derek eut une petite moue contrite en comprenant ce que sous-entendait le commentaire du shérif. Stiles à ses côtés ne tenait plus en place et il se mit a parler avec de grands gestes, manquant de l'assommer à quelques occasions.

–Mais, comment ? Tu as toujours soutenu que je n'étais pas gay et pourtant tu n'es pas surpris !

John tourna toute son attention sur son fils et, tendant les mains, il attrapa celles de son rejeton pour ainsi éviter qu'il n'assomme véritablement quelqu'un.

–Premièrement, comme j'ai dit : Vous n'étiez pas très discrets. Deuxièmement, je le redis aujourd'hui : Tu n'es pas gay. Et troisièmement : Bien sûr que j'ai été surpris, mais Stiles ça fait deux mois et ça, si on ne compte pas le moment où _mon suspect_ dormait dans ta chambre l'an dernier. Crois moi, j'ai eu le temps de m'y faire.

Derek se tassa légèrement sur sa chaise a la mention de la période « je suis suspecté de meurtre ». Mais Stiles lui ne se retient pas.

–Que... QUOI ?!

–Quoi, quoi Stiles ? Je sais que Derek est un homme, mais je sais que tu aimes aussi bien les hommes que les femmes. Et pour ce qui est de l'an dernier Derek était louche certes, mais je savais que ça ne pouvait pas être lui, c'était sa sœur bon dieu ! Je les connaissais, ils n'était pas plus hauts que ça.

John lâcha les mains de son fils pour montrer la taille des enfants tels qu'il les avait connus, à comprendre : à peine plus grands que la table. Puis il se tourna vers l'homme qui portait une veste en cuir avec un regard désolé avant de reprendre la parole. Et ainsi éviter d'être interrompu par son fils qui commençait à ouvrir la bouche.

–Maintenant je voudrais qu'on parle du sujet important : Vous allez m'expliquer pourquoi mon fils ne me réveille plus en tombant dans l'escalier le matin ? Où pourquoi il n'a cassé aucune vaisselle depuis deux mois ?

Après que Stiles et Derek aient fait tout deux le poisson hors de l'eau ils prirent calmement leur temps pour expliquer tout ce qu'il se passait dans la ville du shérif. Ils expliquèrent tous les événements étranges et autres faits liés au surnaturel.

Ce ne fut que quand ils furent sûrs qu'il n'allait pas appeler Eichein house pour leur prendre une chambre double qu'ils lui expliquèrent les événements des dernières mois. La morsure non voulut de Stiles, le lien qui s'était créé entre eux (bien que le comment était resté non dit)... Mais aussi la mort de Deucalion. Le shérif eut beaucoup de mal avec cette partie, son instinct de shérif se réveillant. Mais quand John Stilinski vit le visage peiné de son fils il fit le tour de la table et le serra dans ses bras.

Derek les avait regardé soulagé mais légèrement jaloux. Les étreintes familiale n'étaient plus sa tasse de thé depuis l'incendie mais il était indiscutable que cela lui manquait.

Le shérif, se sentant observé, lâcha son fils et il fit signe à Derek de se lever de sa chaise. Quand celui ci s'exécuta l'humain posa ses mains sur ses larges épaules et il prit le ton le plus solennel possible.

-Bienvenue dans la famille fils, et il le prit dans ses bras. Par contre, appelle-moi monsieur encore _une fois,_ ou fais du mal à _mon_ fiston et je saurai me fournir de l'aco-truc !

[…]

C'était enfin les vacances de noël. Cela faisait presque six mois que Derek sortait avec Stiles, quatre que le shérif était au courant pour leur relation et il laissait donc plus facilement partir son fils pour dormir chez Derek au loft.

Loft qu'il avait dû déserter toute la journée parce que Stiles était en, citons le _« Mission commando spécial pré-cadeau de noël »._ Il lui avait donc totalement interdit l'accès au loft, mais il avait enfin reçu un message de Stiles.

 _« Ton cadeau est prêt loulou... Je t'attends déjà. »_

Finalement après avoir arpenté la ville toute la journée, il était devant la porte de _son_ loft. Derek se dépêcha de tourner la clé pour l'ouvrir. L'alpha resta coi devant le spectacle. C'était réellement une mission commando de toute évidence.

Son loft ressemblait à un bunker d'alerte à la bombe, surtout la partie chambre. Il y avait de la nourriture pour tout un régiment. Ça allait des barres de céréales aux plats déshydratés en passant par des sandwichs et tout un tas d'autres choses. Le tout était réparti au petit bonheur la chance sur le sol, le lit et toutes les autres surfaces planes. Il y avait aussi des bouteilles et un nombre incalculable de coussins réparties de la même façon dans tout le loft. Mais surtout à côté des couvertures de survie, sur une parure de lit aux couleurs militaires, il y avait son compagnon, entièrement nu.

-C'est mon tour, Sourwolf.

Derek ne comprit pas tout de suite de quoi parlait son compagnon, mais le regard aguicheur du jeune alpha réveilla le souvenir de leur première fois.

 _-Plus jamais de nœud si on a pas tout le kit de survie a porté de main._

De toute évidence ils avaient tout ce qu'il fallait pour recommencer.

[FIN]


End file.
